


A Real Babe Magnet

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: Bossy but gentle Mark, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mark tops, nervous and clueless Gary, nineties fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: “You’re shaping up to be a real babe magnet, Gaz.”“Err..thanks, mate.”Mark gave him his most dazzling smile and leaned in and licked a wet strip up Gary’s neck to his ear, whispering hotly, “especially if I’m a babe.”Gary frowned.“Course you’re a babe, Marko. Who would think you weren…”Oh.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Mark Owen
Kudos: 13





	A Real Babe Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a 1995 interview where Mark says “Gary’s shaping up to be a real babe magnet. I fancy Gary now. I’m into Gary.”

While he did leg presses in the hotel weight room, Mark watched Gary across the room doing bench presses. His shirt was off, giving Mark an excellent view of his newly developed abs.

He licked his lips as he watched him move on to doing arm curls, making a soft little moan to himself at the glimpse of veins that would appear when Gary flexed. 

When he stopped to take a water break, Mark sighed with disappointment for a brief moment and then his eyes sparkled.

It was definitely time to make his move.

Leaving the leg machine, he strolled over to Gary and draped a friendly arm over his shoulder.

“You’re shaping up to be a real babe magnet, Gaz.”

“Err..thanks, mate.”

Mark gave him his most dazzling smile and leaned in and licked a wet strip up Gary’s neck to his ear, whispering hotly, “especially if I’m a babe.”

Gary frowned.

“Course you’re a babe, Marko. Who would think you weren…”

Oh.

Realization dawned on Gary as Mark’s teeth sunk into his earlobe and he let out an involuntary shudder and a moan.

“You err,” he gulped, swallowing with difficulty, “are you saying you...are you saying you fancy me a bit?”

Mark shook his head. 

“Nah.”

Gary felt himself growing hot with embarrassment and awkwardly looked away.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I just thought…”

Mark pressed in behind him, letting his hand run over his middle, and whispered in his ear again.

“It’s more like I want to fuck your brains out.”

He stepped back and eyed Gary up and down from the back hungrily, then reached out and gave his arse a firm squeeze. 

“That’s gotten nice and tight, that has.”

He grinned mischievously.

“Is it as tight on the inside, I wonder?”

Gary spit out the water he’d just taken a swig of.

“Erm... I don’t...I mean, I’ve never...I don’t usually…”

Mark cocked his head at him.

“Really? Never?”

Gary felt himself growing hot again.

“I...er..well I have...with a bloke...but I haven’t…”

“Bottomed?”

He nodded.

Mark pressed in behind him again more tightly than before and Gary gasped as he felt his hardness.

“You like that don’t you, Gazza?”

Gary gulped.

“You want to feel that inside you, don’t you?”

Gary gulped again, closing his eyes and shuddering.

“Yes,” he whispered. 

Mark reached up and stroked Gary’s cheek with the back of his hand- a gesture that was both comforting and possessive. 

“That’s a good boy, Gaz,” he purred.

Gary felt a ripple of desire run through him. It wasn’t like Mark to be this dominant- at least he didn’t think it was- he’d never been in this sort of situation with him before, but it was a definite turn on.

That surprised him. He’d never thought of himself as someone who would let go and leave himself in someone else’s hands.

But right now, with Mark pressed tight against his arse, hand snaking down to squeeze him through his trackies and teeth grazing against his neck leaving the faintest trace of a love bite, he couldn’t think of anything he wanted more.

Mark pulled back and stepped aside and Gary sighed.

“We’ve got promo in fifteen...err..ten minutes,” Mark said, looking up at the clock over the door frame, “but we should be done by 4, I think.”

Gary nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.”

“I’ll come to your room at 5. And I want you on the bed on your hands and knees with your head down, freshly showered and naked. And silent until I say you can speak.”

Gary’s heart raced and he felt his cock grow harder. Getting through promo was going to be rough. Feeling the need to reassert himself so he felt less unmoored, he spoke up in a studiedly casual manner. 

“You always this bossy with everyone you shag?”

Mark grinned.

“Nah. Only the special ones.”

The afternoon dragged by at a snail’s pace. Gary was thankful they were so well practiced at doing interviews he could answer questions without scarcely hearing them and that all the questions they got were always so very predictable because his mind was definitely not on the task at the hand.

Especially not when Mark kept sliding his hand up his thigh from behind the table where they were all sat.

Finally it seemed like the last interview was coming to a close and he was about to breathe a sigh of relief when he realized that Jason had elected to field the final question.

He groaned inwardly. He loved Jay, he did, but he did tend to go on for bloody forever in interviews. Not that it was always a bad thing, mind you. Just..god, not now.

Fifteen minutes later- the longest fifteen minutes of his life- he was sliding his key card into his room door when Mark walked past and pressed something into his hand without saying a word, then walked on.

A blindfold.

With a sticky note attached reading “come to think of it, I do want you to wear *one* thing.”

Exactly one hour (and twenty minutes) later, Mark opened the door to Gary’s room with the spare key card he’d had no trouble charming out of the front desk clerk after a bit of flirting and found him exactly like he’d ordered him. Naked. Clean. Wet. Blindfolded. Quiet. Vulnerable.

His eyes shone and his pulse quickened at the sight.

Quietly closing the door behind him, he quickly undressed and neatly folded his clothes on the chair by the bed.

Then he crawled onto the bed in front of Gary and positioned himself so his cock was in front of his mouth.

“Good boy,” he praised, gripping hold of Gary’s hair with one hand and once again stroking his face with the back of his other hand.

“Such a good boy,” he murmured as he rubbed his cock over Gary’s lips. 

“Now, suck.”

Gary let out a muffled moan as Mark’s cock entered his mouth. He tentatively ran his tongue around it, licking up drops of precum and started to slowly take in a bit more. He hadn’t had much experience doing this but he definitely liked it.

“That’s it,” Mark groaned. “That’s it, Gazza. Good boy. You’re doing such a good job.”

Gary felt himself grow even harder at the praise and slid his lips further down.

“So good,” Mark murmured. “So good.”

He reluctantly pulled back a few moments later and tilted Gary’s head up for a kiss. 

“I’m going to work you open now, Gaz,” he told him, trailing his fingers down his back.

“Are you ready for that?”

Gary hesitated briefly and then nodded.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded again, this time more firmly.

Mark smiled to himself.

“Good.”

He slid off the bed and walked over to the chair where his clothes lay and fished a small bottle of lube and a condom from his trouser pocket, then climbed up and positioned himself behind Gary.

Coating his fingers with the lube, he circled one gently over the perenium, leaning over and pressing kisses into Gary’s back and feeling him start to relax.

He poised the first finger at his entrance and spoke.

“Gaz? I’m going to put the first finger in now, awwright?”

Gary tensed up slightly but nodded.

“Good boy. It might hurt a bit but I’ll go slow.”

True to his word, Mark worked in the first finger very slowly, soothing Gary with more kisses on his back and shoulder blades as he softly whimpered.

“Good job, Gazza, good job. You’re doing so good.”

He curled his finger up just then and Gary gasped and thrust his arse up and back to get more of the feeling it gave him. 

Mark chuckled. 

“Thought you’d like that.”

He rubbed the spot he’d hit a bit more then pulled his finger back slightly and started to work on adding a second one.

Gary bit his lips and groaned. Beads of sweat formed on his face.

“Shh..it’s awwright Gaz, it’s awwright,” Mark soothed as he then curled up both fingers and rubbed that spot once more.

When Gary seemed more relaxed, Mark added a third finger, moving all three slowly and trailing even more kisses over his back.

“Gaz?” he said a few moments later, “Gaz you feel open enough now. I’m going to put me cock in you now, awwright? You ready?”

Gary felt his heart pounding fast with both nerves and desire.

He nodded.

“Good boy,” Mark praised him as he slid the condom on and lined himself up to his entrance.

“Oh shit, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned as he pressed in slowly.

“It’s awwright, Gaz, it’s awwright,” he soothed some more as he pushed in a bit further. 

He smiled as he went in far enough to hit the right spot and Gary groaned and thrust back.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me. So fucking tight and all for me.”

He pulled back and thrust back in hard, making Gary gasp out loud. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, Gaz.”

He pulled back once more and gripped Gary’s hair again.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard now. Ready?”

Gary nodded eagerly, whimpering.

With that permission, Mark slammed inside and began thrusting his hips at a relentless pace.

“So good,” he groaned again. “So fucking good...Jesus Christ it’s even better than I dreamed it would be.”

He reached down and took hold of Gary’s cock and started to stroke it along with his thrusts, quickening the strokes as he felt him tensing around him.

“That’s it, Gaz. Go ahead and let go, then.”

Gary came then with a loud sharp gasp and Mark followed with a deep groan as Gary tightened around him even more. 

After the room stopped spinning, he pulled out and discarded the condom and removed Gary’s blindfold and beamed at him and leaned in for a kiss.

“Hi,” he told him as he sealed his mouth over his. 

Gary smiled and quirked his eyebrow at him, slightly bemused, like “hi yourself?”

“You can speak now,” Mark told him.

Gary nodded as he considered what to say. His mind wandered back to their conversation in the weight room.

“Only the special ones,” Mark had told him.

“Hey Marko? Am I..earlier, when you said...am I special to you?”

Mark chuckled softly (for him) and pressed a fond kiss to his forehead.

“You really are a bit dense sometimes, aren’t you Mr. Barlow?”


End file.
